Many service businesses strive to provide a satisfying experience for its customers so that customers will continue to visit their establishments. For example, businesses that provide quick oil changes for vehicles may try to perform an oil change service within a certain amount of time. Otherwise, if the service time is too long, customers may become disgruntled and refuse to revisit the establishments. According to another example, a quick service restaurant (QSR) may wish to provide a speedy process for ordering, paying for, and receiving food such that a drive-through customer can place an order, pay for the order, and pick up his or her food all within a reasonable amount of time.
Therefore, there is a need to monitor the amount of time that a customer has to wait to receive a service and to automatically monitor the amount of time that it takes to perform various services for the customer. There is also a need to gather and analyze statistics related to service wait times.